Turning Page
by sassywriterchick
Summary: In the end, all she needed was a little ice to crack the armor around her heart. (A collection of one-shots for GrayZa week 2014)
1. CuddlesPlayful

**OKAY THIS IS KIND OF CHEESY BUT HEY! **

HAPPPPPPY GRAYZA WEEEEEEK!

* * *

"Come here." His voice sounds as soon as the hotel door shuts behind all other members of Team Natsu, who frankly have much more energy than the two left behind. The sound is as familiar to her as the back of her hand, she's known it for nearly ten years now, and she can't stop a smile from spreading across her face at the words. Still, she doesn't want to be caught in the act by their other teammates, since they still had no idea that two of their most powerful teammates were in a relationship together.

Erza pressed her ear against the wooden door, listening for any sounds that may imply the others return. She then carefully nudged it open, peering left and right before signifying that the coast was clear of young mages with large mouths. She shut the door with a snap, but not before placing the 'Do not disturb' sign on the doorknob and turned to face the hotel room with a satisfied smirk.

"You should be more cautious." She warned a grinning Gray Fullbuster. She crossed her arms over her chest and pretended to look angry, but soon failed. She was the great Titiana, and she normally did not like to perceive the 'hopeless girl in love' act. Still, at the possibility of being alone with her raven haired boyfriend was enough to make her abandon all pretense of seriousness and let the happiness take over her body, and make her break down the serious posture she kept up when others were around.

"Come here." Gray repeated, holding out his arms. She shook her head again, turning her face away from him in mock disgust, shaking her head.

"You should have thought befor-" She was cut off as he lifted her off her feet from behind, his arms wrapping around her waist. She squirmed slightly in his grip, trying to turn around so she could look at his face.

"It was fine." He promised her, poking her cheeks and nose playfully. She glared at him, but soon gave up her anger when he began to tickle her to death. Her jubilant laughter filled every corner of the room, and it felt so good. Gray was the first person since her early childhood to make her laugh like that. She fell back onto the floor, still laughing, and he sat on top of her.

"I'm the king!" He pronounced.

"Then what does that make me?" She questioned, her scarlet eyebrows wiggling playfully.

"You're a knight." He proclaimed, "My personal guard." She let out a bellowing laugh again, and shoved him off of her.

"What do you want to do?" She inquired of him, reaching down a hand to help him up. He smiled at her.

"Let's just, lie down for a minute." He said, and she could see the exhaustion in his eyes. It hadn't been an easy mission in the least, but it wasn't anything Team Natsu couldn't handle. Still, a lot of the magic abilities needed were the ones of an ice mage, and she could tell that her partner was very tired from using so much magic.

She took both his hands in hers and led him to the hotel bed she was to share with Wendy, (Natsu and Lucy were taking the other and Gray chose to sleep on the floor) and crawled up onto it, resting her head on the left pillow.

Gray lay next to her, propping his arms up behind his head and regarding her with an easy smile and a yawn, and she immediately moved over, adjusting her position so her head was on his chest. One of his arms came down to wrap around her, and she pressed her nose into the fabric of his T-shirt (it was amazing he hadn't taken it off already) and inhaled his scent. He always smelled like fresh mountain breeze, of pine trees and cold winter snow. It was a smell she wanted around her at all times, and was why she had the habit of putting on his sweaters when he left them at her house.

"Gray?" She asked him, her voice wavering a little bit between confidence and uncertainty.

"Yeah?" He replied, his voice heavy with exhaustion. She pressed her ear right over his heart and listened to the reassuring thumping of his life, contemplating whether or not to go through with her original plans.

"I love you." She whispered, and it was her first time saying those words to anyone since her parents died in Rosemary Village so long ago. Just speaking the syllables aloud made a weight lift off her chest, because she had realized it a long time ago- at the exact moment when he prevented Lyon from cutting off her arm. She had looked up at his form, the ice radiating out from his palm and preventing the sword from moving forward, his back straight, his raven hair darker than ever. She had realized then, before collapsing on the ground, that he was the one who was always there to save her. Hence the loving part.

She heard his sharp intake of breath, and felt it. It didn't feel like he was rejecting her confession however, as his face soon came to nuzzle into her hair, his arms tightening around her.

"I love you too." He said simply, and she laughed. Something that seemed so hard going into it, was simply easy looking back. She'd loved him for so long now, that the confession of those feelings to the man himself made her feel like she was floating in the sky.

He sighed out a contented sigh, and his fingers began to run through the strands of her hair. His eyes were slipping shut, and Erza smiled up at him with adoration, knowing she shouldn't slip off into dreamland also.

In the end, her eyelids betrayed her and slipped shut. She couldn't force them open again, as Gray's level breathing had lulled her into a sleepy trance. Surely they would wake up before the others returned… it wouldn't help if she dazed off for a minute or two-

* * *

"Do you think Gray and Erza are asleep?" Lucy whispered anxiously, she didn't want to wake the obviously exhausted pair.

"Just take a peek." Natsu said, "It's not only their hotel room." Lucy obeyed him without complaints for once, and slid open the door, sticking her head inside before pulling it back quickly, her face bright red. She shut the door with a snap.

"Are they sleeping?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Yeah." Lucy said, before turning back to Natsu with a triumphant grin. "And Erza's resting her head on Gray. They're so secretly dating. You owe me a thousand jewel."

* * *

If you love GrayZa, post a one-shot or draw something for this week! We can always use more people:) Thank you for reading! Hopefully there weren't any mistakes... whoops.


	2. Dance

**I am never proud of my writing, but I'm proud of this... so that's a good sign right?**

* * *

He didn't know how he knew she would be there, but he did,even though everyone else had turned down his suggestion in where she could possibly be. _She was at home, they told him, don't worry._

Gray Fullbuster was used to worrying about Erza Scarlet . She didn't seem to worry enough about herself, and their other guild mates seemed to regard her as untouchable. _Nothing could ever hurt her_, they would say_. _She didn't need to be worried about, at least in their minds. In his mind though, he always knew she needed to be looked after in her own way.

Especially after last week. He could still feel the rain beating down upon his head as he fell, realizing he was going to die. Then she had caught him. She had been his sunlight in the oncoming darkness. He had felt her shaking slightly as she gripped his arms, and realized that maybe this Grimoire Heart attack had frightened her too. After the dragon attacked, after they were found, when they returned home and found out how much had really changed, she disappeared. The rest of their guild mates had shaken it off as her needing some time alone, to deal with her news about Jellal no one else was privy to.

He thought _nobody_ should be left alone at this time, when the darkness was still hovering about them, when the dragon's roar was still echoing in their ears. He didn't think he would ever forget that sound, or how when his eyes met hers across the circle of friends, she looked lost, confused… hopeless. _Afraid._

When he reached his destination, the old Guild hall, he was careful in his actions as he pried the back door open. It wasn't difficult, which reaffirmed his suspicions. The building was just a skeleton after all, it wouldn't take much for the great Titiana to break into its bones, and quickly seal it up afterword's.

It was eerie, as he stepped into what was easily recognizable as the kitchen. The stove was unlit, the shelves bare, and it was strangely quiet without Mirajane's soft humming as she prepared some sort of meal for awaiting customers. There was still burn marks grooved into the wall where the devilish woman caught Natsu trying to steal food, and Gray traced over them with a faint smile, remembering how Mirajane had screamed at him marking up her new kitchen.

Through the kitchen he walked into the long bar, all the drink making supplies long gone, the glasses left behind empty and dusty. The floor was still worn down from Mirajane's feet walking along it all day, her favorite jewelry still stored one of the shelves.

Erza Scarlet was sitting on the bar, her feet swinging over the side. She had lit a single candle, and so her shape was a ghostly image against the dim light. Her scarlet hair was tied up in a braid, much like it had been when they were children. Her hands were gripping the bar tightly, but he didn't smell any sort of alcohol, so he figured it was safe to approach her. He took a wary step forward, and the now aged and abandoned floor squeaked underneath his weight, giving him away.

"What do you want Gray?" She asked, her voice a rough rasp in the darkness. He noticed that she didn't try and maintain any sort of cheerful voice with him like she did with the others, which made him wonder what _he_ meant to her. Maybe he wasn't worthy enough for her act. Either way, he was glad she was showing her true emotions with him. He slid up so he was sitting next to her, and looked down at her hands, the knuckles white from gipping the tabletop. Her shirtfront was wet with little splotches, her face turning down and looking at her lap. He always did seem to catch her crying.

"Why are you crying?" He asked her softly. "You can tell me." He paused for a moment, before speaking again. "You can _always_ tell me."

"I know." She replied to his surprise, "You've always been good to me." There was a smile in her voice now, and she raised her head. Her face was tear streaked on the one side, her red bangs laying low over her face, obscuring most of it from view. Her mouth was only turned up into a halfhearted smile, but it was a start.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, bumping her leg gently with his own. She let out a long, low sigh, her bangs fluttering as she exhaled.

"Just what I could have done to prevent it." She said, "And about… Jellal."

"What's he up to?" He asked casually, as if they were talking about a mutual friend instead of a prisoner of the state.

"He escaped prison." Erza said, and he looked at her in surprise. "Which leaves me wondering so many things of course." She fidgeted with her hands in her lap, "I thought I was getting over him, and then- on the island- I heard his voice. I thought he was telling me to keep going, but in the end-" She broke off. "I don't know what to feel." She confessed. "And it's been seven years. We missed so much! All of our friends that weren't with us have changed, and I can't help but feel it's my fault. I'm supposed to be strong, and I'm not. I was supposed to protect you all and I failed!" The words came out of her in a heated rush, her lips moving so fast he had a hard time keeping up.

In all honesty, Gray was not a councilor. He didn't know what to say to the untouchable Erza Scarlet that would make her feel better. In truth, he was feeling quite the same. So he didn't think he could be much help when the same doubts swirled in his mind (except instead of Jellal, it was Lyon who told him Ultear was still at large; but not in the same way as _before_). So instead, he hopped off the counter and held out a hand to the re-equip mage. Erza stared at it in confusion, as if his outstretched fingers were a total mystery to her.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"Come on, Dancing Devil." He said, a smile lighting up his face. "Show me your moves." He wiggled his eyebrows. "You know it will make you feel better.

"I'm not in the mood for this Gray," She said, but he could see the temptation in her eyes. "And you don't have the spirit to keep up with me."

"Then let me lead." He said, wiggling his fingers at her. She held back for a moment, doubt in her eyes. "Don't you trust me?" She pushed off the counter and took his hand firmly.

"Fine." She said, "You show me _your _moves."

He placed his hand on her waist, and clasped his other hand with his, entwining their fingers together. He began to slowly move in circles, forming a sort of waltz that was really informal. It was perhaps not as fast as she would've normally liked, but he heard no objections escape from her lips as they spun around in the empty room.

He began to hum a tune, horribly off key he might add, that his Mother used to sing to him when he was small and dreadfully sad. He used to sing it to himself when he was missing Ul or his family, and it always seemed to relax him. He could feel her loosening slightly.

He twirled her around, and a peal of laughter escaped her lips at the movement. Her braid spun around and nearly whacked him in the face, but he was grinning. He decided that he wanted to make her laugh like that every day for the rest of her life. It was such a beautiful sound, something that could cheer anyone up in the darkest of times.

He danced with her a little faster, letting her take the lead a little bit (but not to the point that he was getting motion sickness) They began to goof off, trying all sorts of dance styles, and they were both laughing like their dark pasts had never happened, like they were free from their anxieties. He had always loved Erza, loved being with her, and it was moments like these that reminded him why he didn't give up on her. Why he didn't let her go freely to Jellal, not that she had any idea of his feelings towards her.

"I am surprised." She admitted breathlessly after they moved in silence for a few more moments. "I thought dancing with you would be dull, but you proved me wrong." Through the dim light, he could see her face was flushed, a relieved look in her eyes. So he had helped release some of the tension she'd been holding inside.

"I'm glad I surprised you." He whispered, his eyes alight, and he drew her closer, pulling her up so she was practically hugging him. He could feel her heartbeat through her shirt when she rested her head on his shoulder (he had discarded his own shirt long ago of course.) He pressed his face into her hair as they resumed a slow paced rocking motion, inhaling her scent that smelled so much like strawberries.

"I'm glad you did too." She said quietly. "Thank you Gray."

"No problem." He replied, closing his eyes, wondering how the hell he was supposed to let her go when the dance was over. _She has Jellal_, he reminded himself, _She doesn't want you._

"You've always been there." She said, her voice cracking, she pressed her face harder into his shoulder, her next words muffled. "I'm such a fool."

"No you're not." He promised her, although what she was a fool about he had no idea. She pulled back, although her hands didn't lose their grip on his own hands. He was startled to see tears in her eyes again.

"Yes I am." She said firmly, "Because I missed what was right in front of me all this time." She leaned forward, and kissed his cheek softly. "Goodnight Gray." She pulled away and began to walk towards the exit.

"Erza wait!" He called out, "What did you miss?" He questioned her, and she smiled at him.

"Someone important in my life."

"It's not to late." He said suddenly, although he wasn't sure why. "You can still find them again."

"I hope so." She said, meeting his eyes one last time, before exiting the guild hall.


	3. Children

"Let's play a game, since the Master won't let us leave." Mirajane's white haired head popped in-between the two pre-teens, a devilish smile filling her face. Gray sprang away from her at once, stammering something about wanting to fight with Natsu instead. Erza however, looked merely annoyed that her conversation with the ice mage was interrupted, and of course didn't back down from her rival.

"I'm sure any game you suggest I can beat no problem." She sneered, and Mirajane slammed her forehead against her enemy, both girls sneering insults at one another.

"What kind of game?" Lisanna put in cheerily, distracting the two girls from their petty argument, her small childish voice bright. She was probably the only that was willing to trust Mira with setting up a game, knowing her bigger sister would never hurt her. Everyone else…. Well let's just say they were a bit terrified of the devilish teenager, and weren't so certain of their fates.

"Are you sure Master won't let us leave?" Natsu asked nervously, from where he sat beside Lisanna.

"Aye!" the small blue cat put in unhelpfully from where he sat perched on Natsu's pink spikey hair.

"Look outside idiots!" Mirajane yelled at him, gesturing to the world outside. The blizzard beyond was turning the entire land white, much so that they couldn't see two feet outside the hall. "We're going to stay here all night, so we might as well get _some_ enjoyment."

"Fine." Erza spat, "But I'll be better at any game you'd come up."

"Alright, everyone pick your partners!" Mira declared, and the small group of children participating, looked desperately around at one another, trying to decide who would be the best in this situation.

"Come here." Erza grabbed Gray's arm and yanked him towards her, so his body slammed awkwardly against her armor. "You're my partner."

"Alright." He said quickly, his voice coming out a pitchy squeak, and he didn't even try to argue with Erza, he was already terrified of an angry Mirajane, let alone _Erza_.

"Don't you have to have a partner to Mira?" Lisanna piped up from her place (still beside Natsu).

"Nah, I'm the host." Mira placed her hands on her hips. (None of them knew that her next words would be shadowing her pastimes as she grew into adulthood) "Now- the first task is- kiss your partner!" She declared, making all the adults left behind chuckle and all the kids squeal in embarrassment.

Lisanna turned to Natsu with a gleam in her eyes. She puckered her lips, but Natsu darted away.

"I'M OUT!" he raised his hands in defense.

"I could have predicted that without my cards." Cana sighed, placing her hands on her cheeks. "All I'm getting in Natsu's future is someone named Lucy." But Natsu, being Natsu, had darted away to the other side of the hall to escape the Strauss girl's wrath and didn't hear what the brunette said.

Erza turned towards Gray, and he blushed. "I have to win." She told him plainly, and he went white.

"What does that me-" he was cut off as Erza gripped his cheeks and smashed her own tiny lips against his, and he was so utterly shocked that he didn't move. It wasn't a tiny peck, nor were they making out (Sweet Mavis, they weren't even thirteen, of course that wasn't it) but since none of them had kissed before, it was basically them accidentally slobbering all over one another, and it was rather gross.

Erza pulled away after a couple seconds, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What's the next task?" She asked Mira, who simply grinned.

"Get married!" She shrieked evilly, darting away before the scarlet could get come after her.

"I AM NEVER GETTING MARRIED NOR HAVING BABIES!" Gray shrieked, running away from everyone and braving the storm.

"Who said anything about babies?" Cana inquired as the ice mage ran into the blizzard to escape further embarrassment.

Erza meanwhile, had gone the same shade of her hair at the mention of 'babies'.

"Nobody did!" She exclaimed, and everyone looked at her again. "I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!" She yelled, stalking after the Take Over Mage.

Gray got lost in the blizzard on the way home and ended up having to come back before he died, and as soon as he walked into the doors Erza knocked him out with a fierce punch… because now everyone thought they had been talking about having babies and getting married before Mirajane butted in.


	4. PROTECTIONSCAR

"Are you scared Titiana?" The woman hissed in a low throaty voice, her dark red eyes glaring into Erza's brown ones. Although the scarlet haired mage wanted to flinch away, she kept her ground. She stared into the eyes of the enemy, her back straight, and her posture perfect. "Are you scared of me?"

She was. Erza Scarlet was more afraid then she had ever been in her entire life, and that was saying something considering how much horrors she had seen in her young life. This topped it all. The mission was an S-class one, one she had picked to teach her fellow teammates something about how to become a top level wizard. It was simple to say that it was the wrong choice.

The woman, or 'the witch of darkness' as the villagers called her, was a terrible creation, made by someone with the likes of Zeref. She was stunningly beautiful, with white skin that looked like it was hewn from marble, her eyes red and large in her clean face. Her hair was like a midnight waterfall that cascaded over her back, her dress a deep midnight blue that dragged across the floor as she walked, the ends dyed red from being soaked in blood.

The mission had stated they wanted to bring said woman into custody, as she had been killing locals and selling their bodies to the highest bidder. The truth was just that, except the fact that she was more powerful than anyone assumed. The moment they came into her presence, in a long cave on a mountain, she had sent Gray flying away with a lift of her index finger, so that he slammed into the near by cave wall and fell to the ground, blood trickling from his head. He would suffer a concussion at the very least, Erza assumed, at the very worst he was already dead.

Natsu had charged her with an outraged cry, before he and Lucy were sent flying out of the cave to tumble down the mountainside.

_"You have to have some survivors."_ The woman had explained_, "Got to keep the wizards coming." _

Wendy had been flown out by Carla as soon as the first attack had been made, the white cat having the good sense to get the young mage out of there as fast as she could. It was the only thing that had gone right so far.

"Why have you spared me?" Erza demanded, although she knew that her end would come soon. The woman could probably get a decent pay off of her body, seeing as she was one of the most powerful woman wizards in the country.

"Spared?" The woman sneered, "I simply wanted to make your death as painful as possible. You've put a great deal of my friends in prison." She flicked a finger, and Erza went flying to the nearest wall, but didn't slam against it. Instead, her back gently pressed against the cold stone, unable to move. "Your back is against the wall, darkness will fall." The woman flicked her finger again, and Erza slid to her knees, but not of her own doing. The woman raised her hand, and a collection of dark mist began to swirl in her palm, surely a part of the magic she possessed. The woman smiled, her mouth full of serrated teeth like a shark.

Erza closed her eyes, wondering why she was ending like this. She had tried her best to do things right, to make amends for any mistakes she may have made in the past, but it didn't seem like anyone cared. No, she was going to die in this dark cave, on her knees, unable to move, while Gray lay dying feet away, surely to be the witches next victim. She couldn't even save the person who was most important to her in the world.

"Any last words?" The woman asked, and Erza assumed she was preparing to attack. She still didn't open her eyes, instead picturing Gray's face perfectly in her mind. The scar on his forehead, his navy eyes glaring into hers, the raven bangs that she always longed to push out the way. The person she loved.

"I love you Gray." Erza said quietly, knowing he couldn't hear her. Maybe, she thought, maybe if she had more time she would've told him how she felt. Maybe they could have been together, gotten married, had kids. Done everything people not doomed to die did. Now it was the end for both of them.

A sound went off like the blast of a canon, and Erza waited for the impact. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes again, and screamed.

Gray was standing between her and the woman, his ice sword piercing the woman's chest, effectively killing her, but he was shaking, trembling, and all at once, he fell over, twitching. There was a hole in his stomach, a smoking black hole that smelled of dark magic. He was gagging, choking and she scrambled over, her mind and heart panicking.

"GRAY!"

"What happened?" Were his first words when he opened his eyes. He felt like hell, his stomach was in turmoil, his legs on fire, and his head pounding. But, he supposed, he was alive so that was something.

"Gray?!" A shocked voice sounded, and when he turned his head he saw a surprised looking Lucy, her hand over her mouth.

"Hey." He said, struggling to sit up, although it seemed that something was taped to his nose. He ripped it away, and then rubbed at the back of his head. "how long was I out?" He questioned the blonde.

"Around four months." She whispered, and his eyes grew wider. "You almost died several times just getting back to Magnolia."

"What happened? The last thing I remember is leaving for the mission-"

"It was more than we accounted for…" Lucy said, "The witch was to powerful, and Erza was about to be killed when you- jumped in front of her."

"So she's alive?" He asked gratefully. Lucy's eyes filled with tears, and a terrible feeling began in the pit of his stomach. "Lucy tell me she's alive."

"The witch, in her final breath knocked her against the cave wall. She's alive-" Lucy stammered out the next bit, "But… she's not waking up."

"It's been two years." Gray whispered to her sleeping form, her breath rising and falling regularly. "They say if you don't wake up soon, they're going to let you go." He let out a rough sigh, placing his head on her slim, pale arm. "I heard what you said you know, about loving me. And I wanted you to know, I feel the same way. Do you know Cana said that I was lucky the day you walked in? You are my best friend, my worst enemy, and the only person I'm actually afraid of." He let out a bitter laugh, "I don't think the guild could manage without you. So please- wake up. Don't let go. I have a giant scar on my stomach, but I don't mind. Because it's proof that you're alive, so don't put that to waste. Wake up Erza, god damnit. If not for me, then for the guild-" He broke off, and stood up abruptly, having said what he needed to say.

This was the first time he'd been to see her in two years. He hadn't wanted to see her like this, lying motionless in a bed. It would be like every other lively memory of her hadn't happened, as if she'd spent her whole life in this coma.

"Gr-ay." A voice whispered, a dry raspy voice because it hadn't been used enough. "Gray."

He smiled.


	5. Lucky

To say Gray Fullbuster was nervous was perhaps the understatement of the century. He could feel the sweat beading on his forehead, could feel his hands trembling at the contemplation of what he was about to do. There were so many things that could go wrong. He could start drooling ice cubes, or his voice could crack, or he could sweat through his shirt, maybe she would break up with him before hand, or god forbid- say no.

He'd asked her to meet him at the riverbank, which had remained the same despite all that had happened since they had been through since they had sat side by side on it's soft soil. It bubbled past as if they had never changed, as if the world hadn't changed at all, like it always had done. The sun was casting the valley in a warm golden light, the sky tinted pink with the setting sun. He let himself sit down on the bank, his hands working through the grass, and in his anxiety he could feel frost blossoming over the blades where he touched it.

"Gray?" her voice spoke from behind him, and he marvels once again at how beautiful it sounds saying his name, the end lifting up in a question as if she doubted his presence. She moves to sit beside him, devoid of armor and instead clad in a black turtleneck and plaid skirt. "You said you had something to ask me." Erza Scarlet's brown eyes flickered to meet his, and he's drawn in by the warm brown color.

"Yeah!" He stutters out and there's an awkward pause of silence.

"Well?" Erza asks, clearly amused by his nervous attitude.

"Oh! Right!" He jumped to his feet quickly, trying to recall the words he'd written with Mira earlier for this moment so he could deliver his little speech perfectly.

"Seventeen years ago, on this day," He nervously begins, "There was a boy who got his future told by a amateur card reader. She told him that he was _lucky_, that the day was supposed to be the best for him. He had scoffed at her words; he'd already fallen in a ditch and lost his wallet. He was arguing with the card mage when a little girl walked into the hall. She had bright red hair that fell in rough waves to her shoulders, a dress that looked more like a sack, and her little body was covered with various bandages, including one over one of her eyes. Which he thought made her look like a pirate, and in that moment the little shirtless boy who was just a little bit perverted, fell in love. So what did he do? He proceeded to, on his first meeting with the girl, knock over her lunch. And she beat him up. In the days that followed, he was always going up to the girl and trying to fight against her, because quite frankly he was angry about the happy feeling in his stomach whenever he saw her. Then one day, he came across her crying, on this riverbank, right here. He was so shocked that he never fought her again, so scared as he was to make her cry some more. That girl of course was you Erza, and the little mean boy was me."

"And what I said is true. I was in love with you from day one, and I fell in more love with you as days go by. I love the way you eat your cake, or the way you glare at me, the way your brown eyes glimmer with hope, the way you catch me when I'm falling- hell I love every single thing about you, and my luck was brilliant since the day I met you."

Erza had tears in her eye, her fingers pressed to his mouth. Gray wasn't quite sure if this was a good sign of not, but pressed onwards, sinking down to one knee, and pulling out the ring he'd made for her last week, perfecting his ice make abilities so that the ice wouldn't be cold to the touch, but wouldn't melt either.

"So Erza Scarlet… will you marry me?"


	6. Clothes

The sweater was much to large for her, everyone could plainly see that. It was a deep navy, and it hung around her body, obscuring all her curves from view. It was certainly a lot more softer that what she normally wore, She wore it everyday, one might observe, constantly pushing the sleeves back so she could use her hands, but never once taking it off, even though it made her look smaller than she actually was.

Her scarlet hair matched the color perfectly, loose strands from the bun she kept it up in brushing against her shoulders. One might notice how she would raise the sleeve to her face, and inhale the scent, closing her eyes as if picturing something, a face, anything.

The other Guild Mates would talk, wonder, and make bets on when she would take it off. Some would ask her, but she would reply with a quick shake of her head, and a curve of her lips as if the thought amused her.

_"When its owner comes back." _ She would always reply, her hand gripping the edges with a hopeful smile.

Everyone knows that its owner has been missing for years, because his presence was notable before. The guild was much more quiet without his arguments with Natsu, or his drinking games with Cana. Everyone had quite honestly given up hope that their local ice mage would ever return home, especially after how he left. It was their first fight, as a couple, when the scarlet haired girl and the cold boy screamed at one another, before he left on a train and never came back, tales of his death by a monster spiraling far and wide.

She never stops hoping though, because he made her a promise that he would return, that he would be back for her in no time, that he just needed to clear his head. She's blatantly optimistic about it, refusing to give up on him.

That's why she wears his sweater everyday, everyone says… because she believes he'll come back if she keeps wearing it.

But he hasn't come back for years now.

"Gray's back!" Warren shouted from his position on the bar, and everyone's eyes flicker to Erza. No one moves, even though it's obvious they want to greet the lost mage as much as she does. The Scarlet haired woman, her hair still tied up, is sitting stock still, her brown eyes wide. _Warren can't be wrong_, she thinks to herself, _because he must sense his mind's presence. _

She's off running as fast as she can, out the guild hall doors, the sweater she has treasured blowing behind her so it actually clung to her curves. She's screaming his name, tears pouring down her face.

Everyone later would say that it was the most romantic sight they had ever seen, the scarlet haired warrior in the big sweater being held by the worn down man, his face pressed into her hair, her arms clutched around his middle, her nose pressed to his chest, but she doesn't have to picture his face anymore.

_Not anymore._


	7. King and Queen

"Gray, get off your lazy ass and pick up a wife," his brother Lyon hissed in a certain Gray Fullbuster's ear. His silver hair look distinctly ruffled, as he had spent the last hour wringing his hands through it every time a woman looked up at him. Gray's navy eyes rolled in their sockets, but he stopped slouching and observed the crowd before him.

All manner of pretty girls, who were the daughters of various dukes, princes, kings, or just very rich men, were assembled before him with their Fathers. All of their hair, various shades of blue, blonde, pink and brown, were set in pristine curls (although he preferred wavy _scarlet_ hair)and their faces caked in makeup so thick you could hardly see the girl beneath (even though he liked makeup-free) and wearing low cut dresses of bright fabrics that made his eyes burn and a blush rise to his cheeks. He would rather them all wear armor, but maybe that was just his preference.

Gray Fullbuster, the current king of Fiore, didn't understand why it was so imperative that he marry. He knew someday he would have to produce an heir. It was inevitable, but he sure as hell didn't know why it had to be today, on his twenty third birthday. He'd spent the last three years as king, why did it matter now? Surely it could be postponed for the next… oh twenty years or so. He knew it was his duty to his country to pick a good wife who would be a loyal Queen. Gray loved his people and would do anything for them, so he wondered how any of these women would suffice to be their fair ruler. Besides how could he pick one of these 'trophy wives' when (she) was standing in the back…

He directed his attention away from the shadowy figure positioned by the door, reminding himself that it was impossible, and instead focused on the girls, eliminating the shallow ones he'd met earlier, judging them by the way they ordered their servants. He also instantly eliminated anyone with pink hair… that was bad luck for him it seemed. After all that was done, he came up with a solid four that would be good Queens.

First, Lucy Heartfilia. Blonde, beautiful, and rich because her Father owned the largest railway company in the world. She would make a good, fine Queen, someone the people who would look up to, someone that would actually challenge his decisions if they seemed to risky. She had the sort of fiery spirit he liked, and she was his best friend… but being his best friend, she was more like his sister than a lover… and besides he knew for a fact she was in love with a commoner named Natsu Dragneel.

Next, Cana Alberona, whom he found himself on good terms with, although judging by the way she was eying the wine (and the fact that he'd had quite a number of drinking games with her) she'd be better sitting on a bar stool rather than a throne. Plus her Father was way to overprotective.

Juvia Loxar, who would be loyal, although she did stalk him and would scream at any visiting woman if they so much as touched him. Besides, she would probably _agree _if he decided to blow up the whole world out of spite, just because he said so. He needed someone to stop him from making the stupid decisions. So she was out.

Levy Mcgarden would rather be reading than ruling, and besides she had a secret boyfriend… HE WAS NOT PISSING OFF GAJEEL _AGAIN_.

He sighed, frustration coursing through his body as he looked over the women. None of them fit him, and even if they might, there was a good reason they didn't work. Even if they _were _flawless, they still wouldn't be enough… because he was looking at that shadowy figure again and knew in that instant who he had chosen, because he had chosen her all along, damn the impossible.

She was kind, strict, would whack him forcibly on the head when he made stupid decisions, adorable, loved strawberry cheesecake and fighting, she wouldn't let anyone tell her proper edict or how she should act as Queen. Besides, the people would be able to relate with her more than any of these rich distant ladies.

"Alright." He said to Lyon, who grinned, thinking his Brother had finally chosen his wife. Gray smirked, imagining the lecture he would get later.

The ceremony went like this. The women were to gather in the hall, in their best attire, and they would tell him what they would like to do as Queen if he approached them, and if he liked their answer he would ask for a dance. Still, he _had_ looked over all of their files beforehand. He also knew he didn't need to go over formalities with her… because he already knew her answers.

He stood up from his grand throne, and every girl straightened, their hands waving at him, their smiles endearing. He stepped down from the raised platform, stepping carefully down the steps until he was on ground level. Whispers shot around the hall as he moved through the crowd, which parted around him as he moved. Lucy sent him a knowing smile when he passed her.

Every girl pouted when he walked by them without so much as a hello, instead making his way to the back of the hall. Everyone mumbled in uncertainty, there were no more candidates back there, only men and the guards stationed at the entrance. _Who was the king hoping to marry?_

He stopped before the guard on the left side of the door, and now everyone was openly talking, their voices getting louder. He blocked them out, and instead stretched out his hand.

"May I have this dance, M'lady?" He asked, a grin quirking at the edges of his mouth. The guard he was directing his question to was dressed in a hard shiny armor that made her look a like a boy, her face and hair covered by a helmet. Something he was trying really hard to overthrow was the law that no woman could join the army. She was the first girl to join, pretending to be a boy, and he fell in love with her the first time he watched her fight, wielding a sword so gracefully to defend his life, her helmet flying off and revealing her identity during battle

He lifted said helmet off her head, and everyone gasped when waves of scarlet hair came tumbling out, cascading down her shoulders like a crimson waterfall. Her large beautiful brown eyes gazed up into his, and he could see a burning happiness in their depths.

"What I meant to ask was…" He trailed off, smiling down at her. He could hear outraged cries from every corner of the room… a woman as a knight? He chose to marry a commoner… someone of the working class? "Will you dance with me for the rest of our lives?"

"Do I have a choice?" She asked coolly, but a smile was beginning on her face.

"Would you say no?"

"Maybe." She whispered, but he could tell she was lying. "Are you really doing this?" She asked him, ignoring all the accusations surrounding her.

"Of course I am." He said, "Because the only worth candidate was you." Her lip began to wobble, but he took her hands before a tear could spill.

"Let me take care of you." He said to her, leading her to the designated dance area. Her armor clanked and clacked, her sheathed sword bumping against his leg, but he didn't care.

"Alright," She agreed, "But let me get one thing straight… are you, Gray Fullbuster, asking me to be your Queen?"

"Of course." He scoffed, and they began to dance the customary dance, with everyone watching. "There's no one better after all."

"Am I the last resort?"

"No, you were my first choice from the beginning." And he leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against her lips.

Erza Scarlet was perfect for Gray Fullbuster and that was all there was to it.


End file.
